Packages of snacks, such as potato chips, corn chips, or pretzels are oftentimes consumed together with soft beverages. In some instances, in order to promote the sale of the beverage, marketing programs may be developed in which a package of snacks is given to the consumer upon purchase of the beverage. While various arrangements have previously been provided for combining the beverage container with another article, none provide a carrier element which may be simply attached to the beverage container, and includes a clip member for retaining the package of snacks in conjunction with the beverage container. Further, in addition to permitting the initial display of the package of snacks with the beverage container, it is often convenient to provide a beverage associated carrier for the package of snacks while the snacks are being consumed. This permits the consumer to readily hold both the beverage and the package of snacks in one hand.
It is also most desirable for the auxiliary carrier which retains the package of snacks in conjunction with the beverage container to be of simple designs and capable of low cost mass production. The carrier should preferably also be capable of easy, and rapid releasable attachment to, and removal from, the beverage container.